


It is not the sword that makes the hero. It is the heart and will to protect that makes the hero.

by Ripaphantom



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, kind izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripaphantom/pseuds/Ripaphantom
Summary: For those who believe that power is the way to become heroes. It is not. As『 It's not the Sword that makes the Knight. It's the Heart, the Kindness of the Soul. 』So can a hero do the same as well.This is a tale of an ordinary boy.A strange tale indeed.This is a prequel and contributes to "A Strange Hero" by Lothlorien23.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 24





	1. The Birth of A new Beginning Turning Course

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lothlorien23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothlorien23/gifts).



> This story timeline will be similar to the original plot of " A strange hero" since this is a contribution to the story and author but this will a bit slightly different from the plot due to some changes in the story.
> 
> Also Noted: I am rewriting the story after I came back from my very semester in college but I have to admit that I knew that college would be difficult but not that extreme but I promised I will try to upload the story if I have the chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who believe that power is the way to become heroes. It is not. As『 It's not the Sword that makes the Knight. It's the Heart, the Kindness of the Soul. 』so can a hero do the same as well.

_ A boy walking down the street, holding hands with his Mother. The boy lowered his head as they passed by those who pointed their criticizing fingers and sent sneers at him… Squeezing his mother’s hand as the boy now endured the blows that his mother does not notice around them. The reason that they were walking on the streets is that the boy's mother was trying to cheer him up by buying a new hero toy due to the fact that he was quirkless. _

_ That cold word branded the boy as if he had instantly become a criminal at 6-year-old. How he remembered his mother crying as she apologized over and over after he asked if he could still be a hero. But her eyes were filled with guilt and disappointment upon blaming herself and onto him, the first blow cracked his dream. _

_ That one word ruins everything. Everything became a blur to a burden against his chest. _

* * *

_ When the news confirmed that he was quirkless, it spread like wildfire throughout school. Once, friends to bullies, Caring to ignorance, and children play to despicable pain. Neglected from those who stand and watch him as wounds engraved upon him. If that wasn’t rubbing the salt in the wound. His childhood best friend, Katsuki Bakugou’s loyalty became a betrayal in his eyes. _

_ “You can’t become a hero without a quirk, Deku.” _

_ Katsuki’s words became a blade drenched with poison that the boy realizes that, “ _ _ All men(nor women) are not created equal. This was the reality I learned about society at the young age of four. And that was my first and last setback. As well, that I was naive to not realize this quick enough.” _

_ As time goes on, many others spread lies and rumors about the boy. As he was isolated and slowly no longer existed than a toy to everyone. But deep in that boy. He knew that indifference hurt more than insults. As his real name was forgotten under the rubble as time passed by. A molded mask that enforced his identity. The once innocent child killed under the destruction of the adults where now stands the weak and defenseless boy, Deku. _

_ The second blow. The dream barely holds a light. _

_ Izuku never told anyone about his sufferings, not even his mother. She couldn’t see under the black curtains that she believed that Izuku was doing fine terms with Bakugo and in school. She believes in the others’ lies as she couldn’t support his dream anymore that he couldn’t bring up to tell the endorsements that he went through. He couldn’t. He was his mother’s good boy. Good boys wouldn’t burden their mothers right? Izuku stops interacting with her as their spending time together slowly dwindles.  _

_ However, Izuku refuses that his dream was impossible to achieve as he clings to that last part of the hope that holds his dream together. Until the night where All Might went on TV that one last time. _

* * *

_ " _ _ ALL MIGHT," one cried out. _

_ "HAHA! YES JUBILANT REPORTER," the man had called out. _

_ "I am sure that back then this was not so much of a problem," he began before hesitating. "But do you believe in this era of mutant quirks that a Quirkless Person could be a hero?" _

_ Izuku had frozen in his spot on the couch, a Present Mic doll firmly in his grasp as he watched with bated breath for his hero and answer.  _

_ (His verdict: His dream.) _

_ All Might mull over the question, his smile damped a bit as he considered it. _

_ "I...I hate to be the breaker of dreams, but...hero work is dangerous even for me," he began, and Izuku felt his heart sink. "I don't think quirkless children should be reaching to be a hero. Doctors, Lawyers, and police officers can be! They are still heroes...but this line of work is not for them." _

_ Izuku stopped watching All Might after that, he put away everything of All Might and other heroes where he cannot look at him anymore as before.  _

_ The last flame of hope snuffed out by the Hero that he looked up was no longer there. The third blow killed his dream. _

* * *

_ After that night, Izuku didn't feel like he wanted to go shopping with his mother. He even got beaten up by his tormentors a couple of hours ago. _

_ The humiliation was unbearable now. _

_ He gripped her hand slightly tighter and tensed when Mother sighed and moved to head into the mall faster. Just before the two of them were about to enter the hero store, something caught Izuku's eye as he froze to see what it was. It was a dingy and old store where everyone did not notice as they passed it. The store had a different feeling apart from the other stores but it seems interesting to go inside. _

_ "Mother," he began, tugging her hand lightly before pointing to the store across from the hero store."Can we go to that one instead?" _

_ "Are you sure," she asked.  _

_ "Yeah... It looks cool and I haven't seen it before," he smiled that startled Inko. Inko hardly sees Izuku now and rarely smiles nor expresses much emotion for a long time. But she smiles back as they step inside the store. _

_ "Welcome," a woman with pale hair and equally pale skin greeted them near the doorway as she bowed. "To the Throne of Heroes, where history's greatest heroes live." _

_ "Hmm," Inko seemed confused while Izuku went to a shelf and grabbed a book. The book was labeled Beowulf. _

_ The moment that he opened it. He was so absorbed in the story of this hero while his mother pulled out one beside him, labeled Fergus mac Róich as she skimmed through it. The realization hit her as she found out what type of store it was. She hastily slammed the book closed and grabbed her son's arm. _

_ "Sorry, but this is not appropriate in this day and age," Inko hissed as she forced the book out of Izuku's hand and frog-marched him out of the store. She stops and turns to the woman. "I won't report you but you should think of moving stores."  _

_ She informed and handed back the book to the woman before leaving, Izuku making confused sounds the whole way. However, neither noticed that the woman's attention shifted from Inko to Izuku, or that her paleness was unnatural nor noticed that she no longer looked human with pale bluish metallic skin with snow-white eyes and piercing Amber eyes. _

_ As they reached the hero store, Izuku realized that stories were old legends that were banned because they encouraged ‘villainous behavior' and 'simply outdated in the era of quirks', along such lines. He never understood why most of the world got rid of the history because some of it was bad….despite none of it was illegal….just a bit...taboo and too extreme? _

_ "Mama," Izuku began. He wanted to go back into that store, it was so interesting. "Can I go to the ball area? It's by the hero store and the bookstore that you like." _

_ Inko sighed before beginning the trek to the play area. _

_ "Now Izuku," she looked at him firmly, the four-year-old pursing his lips. "I do not want you to go back into that store alright?" _

_ "Yes mama...," he nodded. _

_ "That's a bad store with terrifying stories that we don't like," she told him, Izuku nodded once more. "Good. I'll come back in about an hour or so. If you haven't gone to the store, despite the sentiment then we'll go and get you a new All Might toy. Okay?" _

_ "Okay," he silently nodded as he watched his mother go into the store, waiting before slipping off and heading back into the store. The woman was right behind the door, the book that he was reading handed right back to him and she smiled down. _

_ "Enjoy," she smiled before going off to the side and dusting the shelves. Izuku frowned slightly at the book and looked up to the woman. _

_ "Miss," he began, the woman turned on him and cocked her head to the side. "Aren't these stories that bad?" _

_ "Maybe," she shrugged. "I don't keep track of the time or the social constructs that come with them...but it's a pity that humans have forgotten what has forged this path." _

_ "Huh," Izuku asked, coming up beside the woman as she fixed some items on the upper shelf. "What do you mean?" _

_ "Heroes are as old as humanity itself, yet the humans of this time era choose to ignore those who paved the path toward Heroism," she shrugged. "They might not have been perfect and some others might have been pure evil… but they shaped human history." _

_ "So..these are the heroes that people should aspire to be," Izuku asked. _

_ "In this day and age they would be villains… but they are villains," she shrugged, turning to the boy. "Why ask this?" _

_ "Can a quirkless person be a hero," he blurted out before he clapped his mouth down. Izuku waited as he would hear scorning words but he heard none. He looked once more at the woman who gave a soft smile instead. _

_ "Yes," she nodded. "These stories hold many heroes without powers, with only sharp wit and their skills." _

_ "You wish to be a hero," she asked, heading to the counter and taking out a gleaming key. _

_ "Y..yes," he nodded before he faltered at his words." But… I...I'm just a kid and mom…"  _

_ But her words surprised him. This time, a new hope sparks over the fallen dream. _

_ "Then...I shall ensure you become one," her voice echoed as she showed her true form as she glided to the back. The boy followed her with wide eyes. "First you must learn, then you watch. then you train."  _

_ She put the key into the hole and it clicked open, the old door swinging to shone a bright light, and Izuku jolted when a hand was placed on his head. _

_ "Forget me...and remember why you chose this path," she murmured, the boy's eyes dulling as her visage began to blur and he stumbled into the strange bright light. He no longer follows the path of the fated path that he was in. _

_ The first beginning had died but this time a new beginning has turned course.  _

_ A tale of a strange boy. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noted: I am rewriting the story after I came back from my very semester in college but I have to admit that I knew that college would be difficult but not that extreme but I promised I will try to upload the story if I have the chance.  
> 1.『 It's not the Sword that makes the Knight. It's the Heart, the Kindness of the Soul. 』- Heroes of the Arcane by Ania the Dragon  
> 2\. All men are not created equal. This was the reality I learned about society at the young age of four. And that was my first and last setback. As well, that I was naive to not realize this quick enough.- Izuku at age 4.  
> Sneak peek: Oh...right Izuku walked through the door…


	2. Two Protagonists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those who believe that power is the way to become heroes. It is not. As『 It's not the Sword that makes the Knight. It's the Heart, the Kindness of the Soul. 』So can a hero do the same as well.
> 
> This is a tale of an ordinary boy.
> 
> A strange tale indeed.
> 
> This is a prequel and contributes to "A Strange Hero" by Lothlorien23.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izuku didn’t expect that when he went through the door. But seeing that he was not in the store anymore, was not the thing that Izuku was thinking about. 
> 
> To think that it is at the moment of death that people (humanity) has value (for the first time). However, Izuku was(had) already afraid of what had already happened to him before. Now he fears nothing but regret from his past.

_ The strange light dies down as Izuku opens his eyes. The next thing that he knows. He falls to the ground. _

_ His legs break.  _

_ His head spins.  _

_ As his vision begins to dimmer. He hears voices close by. _

* * *

_ “The signal... is getting ...stronger! S...enpai!” _

_ “Is that… That’s a kid? Why is there a kid here! ….He’s injured! Hang ….Hang on there!” _

_ Ah, his old injuries are starting to hurt…  _

_ The world around him turns dark. Izuku blacked out. _

_ Ritsuka couldn’t believe it.  _

_ Well, she can believe that Servants, monsters, and magic exist. But a child in the middle of a war zone. And it wasn’t a child that belongs in this timeline nor singularity. When she and the others made way, suppressing the united empire as they pushed back and defeated Servants like Caesar. Doctor Roman had notified us about a sudden signal which appears to be coming from the child. She notices a lot of things about the child. _

_ The child was wearing modern clothes but she noticed that the boy had dyed green and black hair which children shouldn’t do at that age. The boy seems to be around 6 or 7 years old. As she scans at the boy’s appearance, numerous injuries peeking out by unraveling bandages in his clothes. _

_ She sighs before turns to Mash. Before Ritsuka could say anything. Nero appeared and asked, "Um? Who is this, Master?"  _

_ "Huh… I don't know why there is a child in the middle of nowhere? I-" Beep*! Beep*! Beep*! Dr. Roman erupted Ritsuka. _

_ "Ritsuka! I detect a living signal close to you...oh?” Everyone turns their heads to the man in a hologram. However, Dr. Roman didn’t expect to see a child lying on the ground with injuries. “Explain why I am seeing a child on the ground? And no one is picking him up now? The child is going to get infected if you leave him like this!” _

_ At Dr. Roman’s words, Ritsuka picked the boy in her arms while borrowing Cu Caster’s cloak around him. The boy was lighter from the normal standards that a normal healthy child should weigh about. And she could see some of his bones sticking against his skin. _

_ “Um… Roman? What should we do with him?” Roman stared at Ritsuka then the boy while the rest of Chaldea staff was on the sidelines as Da Vinci was making plans to welcome the boy. _

_ "Not the ideal situation to have a small child with us," Dr. Roman sighed as Da Vinci muttered at a fast pace. "But now that we have an object and are about a 1/3rd of the way through...things should be easier for us to deal with. So take the child with us since we are in the middle of nowhere. It is not a good idea to leave a child in this situation." _

_ “Oi, what if this kid is a trap set up by the enemy, Master?” One of the Servants was unhappy about the idea. That Servant was Jalter otherwise, known as the alter-ego opposite of Jeane D’arc, the ruler Servant who is right beside her. The Avenger. _

_ Jalter along with Jeanne and the other Servants accompanied Ritsuka during this singularity. The rest of the Servants were Red Archer and Vlad Tepes as well, Cu Caster. They had doubts about the boy. The feeling that gave off the boy just doesn’t feel right. Like the boy shouldn’t be here. _

_ The Roman army was led by Nero, Boudica, and Spartacus. They were also wry about the boy. But Ritsuka nor Dr. Roman couldn’t blame them because they were in the middle of a war with the enemy. They didn’t want a boy who could be a spy. However, Ritsuka nor Dr. Roman didn’t want to leave the boy.  _

_ It was a conflict among everyone. _

_ “Then, the consequences will fall on me if the boy was a spy. I think that we should trust Dr. Roman’s words for now.” Everyone couldn’t argue after Ritsuka’s words as they marched back to camp. _

* * *

_...Izuku smells something. _

_ It was the smell of smoke. A blond boy comes into Izuku’s view. The blond boy and he were in a classroom. It was his math teacher’s classroom.  _

_ Izuku hated that man but then, again, he hated all of his teachers. All of them were not good people. The blond boy, Kacchan, was fighting with that man. Only a few teachers could stand up to Kacchan. However, that math teacher put Kacchan in a bad mood. Class had ended just moments before as everyone ran out of the classroom but Izuku didn’t make it out in time. _

_ “Deku...Come here… I have something to show you,” Kacchan explained but Izuku didn’t want to. As Izuku tried to leave, Kacchan grabbed him. Izuku couldn’t fight back as Kacchan started to burn his own hands into Izuku’s clothes. “ you will enjoy  _ **_it._ ** _ ” _

_ Kacchan pulled out the math teacher’s lighter. The math teacher’s favorite lighter. Before Izuku could say anything, Kacchan pulled out the metal plating and tampered with the lighter until he was satisfied with the result. Kacchan flicks the lighter once more. The flame was higher now but Izuku did not awe in fascination. He was cowering as the flame drew closer. _

_ “Why don’t you see it closer?  _ **_Deku_ ** _?” The blondie boy yanked Izuku in. Izuku lacked the strength as the burning on his arm indicated that he could not escape in this situation.  _

_ The fire burns him but Izuku is silent because if he screams, the consequences will be higher. The pain numbs over time but he hates it. The ugly scars were hard to cover and Izuku hates that his mother will have another burden even more. _

_ A burning hand reaches for his face.  _

**_BOOM!*_ **

_ Izuku crashed backward into several desks. His clothes were partially burned. But the left side of his face was scarred from the explosion. The blonde boy just leaned forward as he dropped the lighter. He whispers into Izuku’s right side, “The only thing that you’re useful in this world is that you are just a stress reliever or otherwise, you are just dead weight.” _

_ The blonde left the classroom. However, the teacher came back in the front doorway. The math teacher didn’t read the situation properly nor that he cared about that. Instead, he used it like any teacher would do and just look for a pathetic excuse to punish the ~~quirkless~~ boy. The man screams, “ The hell are you stealing my lighter?” _

_ The math teacher beats his back as yellow and blue spots form on his skin. Then the math teacher drags Izuku back on his feet. “Go get your ass to the principal or you're going to get detention if you think you could get away with stealing my ~~shit~~.” _

_ Izuku hurried out. He couldn’t bother to argue. It would be pointless because no one ever or even bothered to take his side.  _

_ He wanted to cry but he realized he couldn’t breathe. He opened his eyes to why. He sees something wrapped around his face as well. His body seems to be bound.  _

_ Izuku panic. _

* * *

_ Mashu and RItsuka didn’t know what to do.  _

_ When they first returned to camp. They left the boy sleeping on a bed in one of the tents as they fetched some medication. Until they heard the chaos as they rushed to hear the boy was screaming. Turns out that Jalter accidentally set her sword on fire inside the tent, causing the smell of smoke to spread inside the tent. The boy must have smelled the smoke and became frantic which caused the boy to get entangled with Cu Caster’s cloak until he became a wrapped blue mummy. Ritsuka and Mash managed to take the boy out of the tent while freeing him from Cu’s cloak. The boy froze when he saw everyone. He remained silent as many eyes stared in curiosity. _

_ Ritsuka didn’t know what to say to the boy. However, Ritsuka didn’t understand children but seeing a burn scar on the boy’s face was horrifying. Instead, saying are you okay or alright. She just said, “You are okay because you are in good hands for now. We will get you home. Don’t worry.” _

_ His expressions flicker. At this moment, Ritsuka knew that this child meant something. As she noticed something behind those hidden bandages. A Magical circuit glowed faintly throughout his skin. It indicated that the boy was a mage. _

_ The boy could lift the burdens in this mission and help them but… Ritsuka was moving away from her goal. She wasn’t here to be distracted nor the boy should be used as a tool. She was here to fix the singularity. Ritsuka slapped herself before she froze. She forgot that the boy was in front of her. She turned back to the boy as he looked at her funny as he was startled by her slapping herself. She blushed. _

_ “Um! F-forgive me about that! Ah! What is your name, boy? My name is Ritsuka and these are my friends along with allies!” Ritsuka stuttered. Everyone is watching her as the scene unfolds, even Dr. Roman and the Chaldea staff are amused. It's getting so embarrassing! _

_ “My name is Izuku Midoriya.” The boy who answered Ritsuka’s question. “It is nice to meet Ritsuka as well, everyone.” _

_ Izuku bows his head as any polite Japanese person would probably do. However, everyone was unfamiliar with this Japanese culture except Ritsuka and Dr. Roman. They didn’t expect Izuku to be a polite boy that was mature for his age. But everyone decides and agrees that they will question him later when they come back to Chaldea base. _

_ Izuku bows his head as any polite Japanese person would probably do. However, everyone was unfamiliar with this Japanese culture except Ritsuka and Dr. Roman. They didn’t expect Izuku to be a polite boy that was mature for his age. But everyone decides and agrees that they will question him later when they come back to Chaldea base.  _

_ After they achieved their goal. _

_ However, no one realized that a pale blue skin woman with amber eyes watched them from afar. She knows that Ritsuka knows what to do from now on as the two protagonists had finally met each other.  _

_ Her duty is done for now.  _

_ “Till we meet again my little hero.” The woman was gone. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noted: I hope everyone is doing alright in the lockdowns now. Also, I wished those who struggled during these times good luck.
> 
> Also, those who know the pale blue skin woman. Please don’t spoil it. Yes, I made her drop the responsibilities onto Ritsuka. 
> 
> 1.It is at the moment of death that humanity has value. - Archer (Fate/stay night)
> 
> Omake: Plan C.  
> 1\. Kidnapped the child protagonist.  
> 2\. Dumped the child onto the other protagonist.  
> 3\. Everything will work out fine.


	3. A Kaki Moira. Indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku wasn't normal ever since he was born. He had always had this feeling to desire to protect (humans) people despite he is quirkless but doesn't mean he was fated to disappear from his existence and stayed in the shadows. His tale was only the first wave for humanity. A hand to help Chaldea to secure and save humanity where it belongs. This time, he will help them save them until the bitter end. They will know that they will make him a fine hero that no one will mistake him before a broken child to their prodigy in the future to pass on.
> 
> This is a prequel and contributes to "A Strange Hero" by Lothlorien23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Do you think the universe fights for souls to be together? Some things are too strange and strong to be coincidences."- anonymous  
> Enjoy the long chapter.

* * *

_On the journey back to Rome._

* * *

_The march was quiet yet very uncomfortable. Izuku walks alongside Ritsuka and the rest through the forest._

_The group took a brief break as a bandaged-up Nero sighed in frustration before expressing her thoughts, “Did you hear what that farmer said just now? The traveler we passed yesterday said the same thing. That ‘an ancient god has appeared in the Mediterranean sea.'_ _Could it be true?”_

_Be-ep* Be-ep*_

_Dr. Roman on the screen as he joins in Nero’s questioning, “It’s an interesting phrase. If he said ‘ancient god_ _,’ could it be from the age of the gods.”_

_Mashu answered Dr. Roman’s question, “ To be precise, it’s the fourth time we’ve heard it. None of them seemed to be lying. For a rumor, it’s very specific.”_

_“Well, Gaul faces the Mediterranean. It’s not unusual to hear such rumors… But after hearing it countless times, I’m intrigued. Though we’re on our way back to Rome now,” Nero seems to be concerned about it with a frown on her face._

_“Hmm, it is intriguing, huh? Ritsuka, what do you think?” (Dr. Roman)_

_Ritsuka seems troubled before guessing, “It may have to do with the Holy Grail.”_

_“Well...I don’t know about that. Caesar said their Court Mage has possession of it.” Mash was unsure of the answer but couldn’t find the answer to reply._

_Thankfully, Dr. Roman answered Ritsuka’s answer in Mash’s stead, “We can’t tell if it’s Leff Lynor or not, but is it possible that he moved to the Mediterranean and declared to be a god? No, well, he could be a real god. An ancient god in the 1st Century that the supposedly gone Divine Spirits returned to the land once more!”_

_Mash came forward to the screen, “Question Doctor, is the materialization of Divine Spirits possible?”_

_“It’s difficult. So much so that it’s nigh impossible but it’s not possible with Chaldea’s system.” (Dr. Roman)_

_Ritsuka ran her hair as she said, “Divine Spirit, not Heroic Spirit?”_

_“Yes. It is different from a Heroic Spirit and a higher being than elementals,” said Mash, agreeing with Ritsuka follow up._

_“Divine beings are mentioned in many legends of this world as a natural phenomenon or symbols of authority, call them God or gods. Just think of Divine Spirits as a term to define them. They’re already gone from the face of the Earth or never existed in the first place? It’s hard to understand with magecraft developed after Anno Domini. After all, we can’t observe them in our time. When you pray to the gods in times of trouble, they don’t give help that easily..._

_Maybe that was a bad example. In any case, they ‘do not exist.’ However, several pieces of supporting evidence exist. Hence we predict Divine Spirits exist in a higher dimension. Anyways, it’s impossible. The world has long been that of humans and civilization. Even if there was a god, realistically cannot be able to regain a lost future. We’re the only ones who can save the world and its future. So whether or not a Divine Spirit can materialize as a Servant. They can’t. That’s the answer. Even if technology reached realms of True Magic, it’s disadvantageous. In theory, it should not necessarily be impossible though.” (Dr. Roman)_

_“Then, the god of the Mediterranean_ _"_ _Mash didn’t finish her answer in time as Dr. Roman continued speaking, “ It’s probably not a god from somewhere. The probability of a materialized Divine Spirit is quite low but, there might be that one in a million chance if it’s a god that fell from its throne.”_

_“This is pointless. Yup, if it’s on our minds so much, fine! It would be a good idea to verify. Fortunately, we’re facing the Mediterranean Sea,” Nero murmured in frustration._

_Snap*_

_A wounded soldier came stumbling from the trees and forward to Nero, announcing, “Your Majesty! Rear ranks are being assaulted by an unknown monster! We can’t hold it down! At this rate...”_

_“...Mm, perfect timing.” With that, Nero draws her flame sword while everyone also unsheathes their weapons._

_“I am detecting traces of magic energy. It could be the Holy Grail that’s causing the monster to spawn.” (Dr. Roman)_

_Mash nodded to Dr. Roman before shouting, “ Let’s go, Senpai!”_

_“Let’s deal with it. Midoriya, please stay back…!_ ~~~~ _~~”~~ Ritsuka shouted back as she tried to grab Izuku but the monster had already arrived. _

_Mash and Nero dived into battle as Izuku ran behind Ritsuka as she commanded Mash in combat. One of the soldiers managed to throw a sword at one of the monster’s rear legs causing the monster to hinder its attacks by a little._

_The monster was no bluff when the wounded soldier said it was unable to be put down easily. It nearly sent Mash flying into the trees. The monster almost bull-dozed through the fleet of soldiers who protected Ritsuka and Izuku during the battle._

_Then a fleet of dead-spirits ambushes by surprise. However, the spirits of the dead focused on the soldiers on the front forces before targeting Mash and Nero._

_“_ __ _The battle has ended. There are no reinforcements.” Mash monologue as she took a breath._

_“Ahh, how awful. To think that spirits of the dead would materialize on their own.” (Dr. Roman)_

_“ I’m used to it. So, uh, what were we talking about_ ~~~~ _Right, that Mediterranean god! I’d like to find out about that”, said Nero._

_Mash was confused, “Are you sure? Don’t you need to return to Rome?”_

_“ I don’t know what this ancient god maybe, but what if it’s truly one of the gods? It’s not impossible, right? For instance, Romulus the founder and first king of Rome became the newest god after he disappeared in lightning. Things like that occasionally happen. Further assume they are gods of Rome. If the United Empire’s ‘emperors’ took that god away, we’d have bigger problems. I don’t want that’s the one thing I absolutely cannot stand,” Nero shook at her words before lifting her head in determination._

_“ I see, Your Majesty’s words are reasonable. As guest commanders, we’d be happy to accompany you.” (Dr. Roman)_

_“... Aren’t you enjoying this too much, Doctor?” Mash raised an eyebrow in suspicion._

_“That’s not true! I can’t hide my overflowing curiosity as a researcher!” (Dr. Roman)_

_Mash wasn’t convinced by it, “But that’s…”_

_Fou jumps on top of Izuku’s head before he pouts, “Fu...Kyu, Kyu. Fou.” Everyone noticed that Fou was looking at Nero who spaced out in the conversation._

_“Come on Nero, say something…. Nero? Are you alright?” Mash_

_“... Hmm, what? No, I’ve decided. A triumphant return from the sea might not be so bad! Then, we’ll continue our journey back through the sea. I’m rather tired of traveling on land!” As Nero declared it, she marched forward to the docks on the port._

_Mash frowned at Nero marching away but didn’t press for more._

_‘Right. This must be what Boudica was talking about but we have bigger problems when a child appears out of nowhere...’ Dr. Roman who turns to watch Izuku, simply said nothing throughout the entire march without a complaint. ‘Who knew that fate became so twisted, even for a child to see this. But then again, the monsters are now once human to none.’_

_It was chaos in the camp before they departed for Rome._

_Who would know that Izuku was scared of the color yellow so much?_

* * *

_Flashback to Camp before departure_

* * *

_Everyone had returned to camp after the battle. Everyone was surprised yet curious to hear a child, Izuku who survived during a battlefield and somehow survived after the battle when enemies were swarming everywhere was not common. The rumor spread like a wildfire in full boom._

_All the soldiers surround Izuku to examine him. They discussed it with one another which they thought Izuku was an enemy in disguise._ _This might have outraged Nero who did not seem to be pleased with the discouragement of the soldiers as her thundering voice echoed in the camp voiced her concern._

_“SILENT! We all know this child came out of nowhere, it doesn’t mean to treat this child as our enemy but we will take this child under our wing for now. Come here, child.” Nero tried to pat Izuku’s head._

_Well, Keyword: Tried._

_And….Wrong move, Nero._

_With that Izuku ran away from everyone at full speed like a sonic hedgehog. Everyone tried to chase after him but they weren’t fast enough that Izuku was already cornered up in a tree to retreat from everyone’s grabbing hands._

_Ritsuka sighed before she stared at Nero before Izuku who was clinging onto the tree’s branches like a kitten, “Nero, you are scaring him.”_

_“Um… I didn’t know that. I thought children like head pats.”_

_Ritsuka though for a moment, “Well, apparently, that child did not like head pats. And children don’t run like a squirrel chased up by a dog.” She shook her head in dismay as Spartacus grabbed Izuku who refused to let go and begin clawing the tree but lost to Spartacus who succeeded in getting Izuku down._

_They decide to load themselves before departure as Spartacus gives Mash and Ritsuka, Izuku to wash since he is covered in stinkin’ blood. Mash and Ritsuka bought Izuku in a tent where bath supplies were available._

_It took Mash in her servant form to hold Izuku down from running away while washing him as Ritsuka talked to Dr. Roman._

_“ Are you sure he’s not from this time, Dr. Roman?”_

_“Yes, I can see life signs coming from him. It seems that he appears on the radar from the north, at least 1 mile away from the battle when we fought Cesar. Strangely, a child that doesn’t belong here, just waltzing into a battlefield is considered abnormal. Yet the child doesn’t suffer any trauma from it is not easy.”_

_“ Okay, what should we do about this child_ __ _,” Ritsuka suddenly stood up and slowly walked to Izuku, fully clothed and clean, " What's your name, child because I don't want to call you child and you certainly must have a name?"_

_Izuku eyed Ritsuka with suspicion but complied to give his alias, "...It's Deku."_

_Ritsuka was silent but thought for a moment, "But it is your real name?" She hit the nail when Izuku didn’t reply._

_“Don’t worr_ ~~~~ _Woah!” Dr. Roman was knocked off by Da Vinci with sparkling eyes._

 _“Ah, Miss Ritsuka, how are you doing? Where is this child_ __ _Oh nevermind, I see him. He looks so adorable!~”_

_“ Da Vinci, let us see the child as well!” shouted by one of the Chaldea Staff as they all gathered together on the screen to see Izuku being fully dressed._

_“Hey, everyone please get back to work. The kid is coming to Chaldea after we accomplished fixing the second singularity,” said Dr. Roman as everyone but Da Vinci left to their devices. “ Sorry about that but kid please tell us your name so it’s easier to call you by. We won’t harm you but we can’t leave you in a timeline that you don’t belong to.”_

_Izuku stared at Dr. Roman who sweated intensely. “Izuku Midoriya.”_

_“Huh? Japanese name, alright. We will take care of you and bring you back home.” (Dr. Roman) Izuku didn’t speak after that._

_“Oh, I can’t wait to dress up this boy once all of you come back. I have so many ideas. “_

_“Da Vinci, later. We will check up when we are departing from camp. Signing off.” Dr. Roman and Da Vinci turn off the chat as the screen disappears._

_Suddenly, Boudica came into the tent, “ hello everyone, I see the kid is much better now. Can I ask for Mash and Ritsuka to step outside for a moment?” Mash and Ritsuka stared at each other before nodding in agreement. The three women stood outside the tent._

_Boudica looks around with a worry expression before saying, “There’s something I’m worried about. About Nero. It happened right after you got here. I wondered if you noticed. She occasionally spaced out ever since the United Empire showed up. I think it might be just me but I feel a slight trace of magic energy…. She’s a human from this era, not a mage. When I asked her about it, she didn't feel it at all. Can you guys keep an eye out? I mean, about her. As the governors of Gaul, Spartacus and I must continue protecting this place. About her… If possible, I’d like to rely on you all.”_

_Mash misunderstood her words as she said, “Understood. You are… worried about Nero aren’t you.”_

_Boudica shook her head as she exclaims, “I wouldn’t worry about her at all!... It’s not something I want to do personally. For better or for worse, she’s the symbol of this land. If something happens to her, it would be a war lost. I don’t want to lose another war. That’s the only reason I care about her.”_

_“...Right.” Mash feeling unaware that Boudica wasn’t just talking about Nero._

_Boudica foresaw that expression on Mash as she grinned widely, “Well then, that’s that. Mash, we still have time, right?”_

_“U-Um_ ~~~~ _~~”~~ Mash’s face slowly turned pink as she dreads as the next words Boudica’s mouth spilled out, “I’d be happy if you learned it and made it your specialty!” _

_“N-No, that’s_ ~~~~ _” But sadly, it was too late. Boudica dragged Mash into her arms as she embraced Mash under her breasts._

_Boudica kept squealing, “You’re so cute, you should start training to be a bride! Oh, geez, so cute! Come here!”_

_“W-Wah! Again_ __ _Your breasts_ ~~~~ _~~”~~ Mash was sadly squished as her pleas were snuffled out by Boudica. _

_“There, there. Good girl, good girl. You stay cheerful forever. Don’t get too hurt, and don’t be too reckless. You are an adorable girl.”_

_Boudica finally released a red-blushing and stuttering Mash.“Y-Yes, well, I-I am Senpai’s...Um…”_

_“There, there! I am so happy to see you grow into such a fine lady!” Boudica kept patting Mash’s head as Mash remained silent. Ritsuka didn’t say anything about the conversation while Izuku escaped the attempted hug of Boudica as they left the camp with Nero’s army._

* * *

_Present_

* * *

_Mash didn’t say anything after the mention of Boudica._

_Dr. Roman looked at Nero as she marched ahead of the group, ‘I sensed a trace of magic energy in Nero which could mean she has the potential to be a mage. Something is wrong. No, Izuku couldn’t be the cause of Nero since he arrived later.’ He stared at the status, ‘Hmm, though we don’t have enough info…’_

_Nero stops marching as she turns to announce, “All right, then it’s settled! Let’s go, we must first hurry and procure a ship!”_

_Mash looked over Nero and pointed, “_ ~~~~ _Before that, Senpai looked at the enemy army remnant. I feel their presence.”_

_“Yes, I have detected multiple lifeforms and hostile readings from the United Empire troops in Gaul.” (Dr. Roman)_

_Nero scowled where the enemy was heading towards, “I’d leave them be if they’re fleeing home but if they’re headed here it’s inevitable. Let’s defeat them!”_

_The sound of thousand clashing and clanging swords, the victory was oblivious, the trail of blood scattered around Nero and Mash unharmed nor a scratch on them. As Nero puffs in pride, “It’s more or less taken care of. Now then, let’s regroup and head out to the sea. It’s good to travel by sea, Ritsuka, let me show you my brilliant sailing skills!”_

_Ritsuka threw her fist up in the air and she shouted, “I can’t wait!”_

_Nero lifted one of her eyebrows in excitement, “Right? Right? Heh, such an honest fellow.” She grins in anticipation where this is going._

_Be-ep* Be-ep*_

_“The emperor is amazing! Whatever you say, she interprets it positively!” (Dr. Roman)_

_Izuku noticed that Mash doesn’t look good and feeling a deja vu is coming._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview of the next chapter.  
> Izuku stared at everyone. They don't look good...  
> “Mhmm, that was some nice wind! It was the most aggressive voyage ever!”  
> Izuku raised an eyebrow at that remark.


	4. A theá, a kitsune, and a sárkány

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “It’s all fun and games until things get real.” - Shota Nagisa.

_The sea journey was interesting. Except_

_._

_._

_._

_Everyone was sliding back and forth on the rocky ship while Izuku was … Um, launched into the air once more as Nero somersaulted the ship without sinking the ship. Mash and Ritsuka panicked as they tried to stop him from falling into the ocean._

_However, Izuku was unfazed by the surprise as Mash caught him in her arms before he flew out to sea. Mash looks like she was trying to refrain herself from puking on Izuku. Ritsuka… was very green as they retreated to the captain’s quarters to rest for a bit._

_“Thank goodness for catching Izuku, Mash, otherwise he could have drowned.” Ritsuka sat on a chair._

_“But I thought it was strange that Izuku went flying when Nero steered the ship... When I caught Izuku, I realized the reason because he was so light that I felt I was holding Fou instead. Do children weigh that little?”_

_Ritsuka frowned, “No, children should weigh more than Fou. What did this child eat?” Izuku stared at Mash and Ritsuka in eye contact but did say. “Okay, Izuku. I will be feeding and taking care of you since you’re a growing child.”_

_Izuku was shocked at her words but what even astonished him was the next words._

_She clapped her hands and grinned widely, “It has been decided! I will become your mother!”_

_._

_._

_._

_Izuku.exe. and Mashu.exe. Stop working as the whole cabin jerked as Ritsuka now crashed into the walls while Mash tried to save her from further injuries but ended up in deep motion, once she stood up and Izuku didn’t budge one bit throughout the journey._

* * *

_Arrival on land_

* * *

_“Mhmm, that was some nice wind! It was the most aggressive voyage ever!” Nero shouted enthusiastically, her energy seemed infinite and she did not get motion sickness like Izuku who watched her cautiously as they stood on the shorelines._

_Meanwhile, everyone was still on the ship as Ritsuka and Mash were the ones who managed to get back on their feet._

_“... Thank goodness my semicircular canals were enhanced. If I hadn’t become a Demi-Servant… Urg… I’m not going to go there.” Mash kept tumbling down to gain her composure._

_Izuku looks sympathetic for Mash as he hands her something to ease her stomach._

_Be-ep* Be-ep*_

_“Y-You seem to have gone through an ordeal. I could tell by your vitals, Mash. The soldiers couldn’t leave the ships either. Oh, poor them. Since the emperor offered to take the wheel herself, I thought she had impeccable skills. But wait. Those were impeccable skills, in a sense. I mean, the ship’s still standing after such a rocky journey. It also leaped through waves, and drifted some turns… It’s amazing when you think about it. Just what you’d expect of the emperor…” (Dr. Roman)_

_“Don’t be stupid,” Ritsuka whined at Dr. Roman who playfully smiled, “Hahaha! Oh c’mon Ritsuka, you didn’t get mad, did you? Beside you landed safely on the rumored island. You should start looking for this ancient god_ _”_

_Dr. Roman’s expression turns grim, “Wait_ _, maybe we don’t have to look after all? It seems the god is coming to greet us but I am detecting a Servant. Be on your guard.”_

_At that moment, Mash and Nero put up their guard in front of Ritsuka and Izuku._

_“What, another enemy attack? So this island is also under the United Empire’s control.” Nero gritted her teeth while waiting for the next words._

_“No, this is...a Servant, but... Something is off. It’s different than normal, what is this?” (Dr. Roman)_

_“Yes, that’s right. I’m not a ‘normal’ Servant. Good day heroes welcome to my humble temporary home for this era, the ‘Formed’ Island. My, oh my. I wondered what kind of magnificent hero was here. But to my surprise, it seems there are Servants in your group. Unfortunately, I was waiting for human heroes.” (???)_

_The Servant halts to a stop before them. A young female with long fuscia twin ponytails down to her ankles as she wore a white dress with butterfly wings attached to her wrists. She looks very dazzling to everyone except Izuku who was not affected by her charm._

_Mash stare at her, “This presence_ _“_

_“What in the world...can this even be possible? Her reading is that of a Servant, but different…” (Dr. Roman)_

_Ritsuka answers everyone’s question, “She is the ancient god?”_

_“An immeasurable divinity level! Without a doubt, she’s a god. No, a goddess!” (Dr. Roman)_

_“That’s right. I am a goddess_ _my name is Stheno. One of the three Gorgon Sisters. Though I rather dislike being called an ancient god it’s fine. It is true that where you’re from, I am a past god. After all, time is irrelevant when it comes to my beauty,” said Stheno who eyed at Izuku._

_“Servant of a Divine Spirit, not a Heroic Spirit? Doctor, this is different from what we talked about.” Mash looked at Dr. Roman as they discussed from a previous topic._

_“Y-Yeah, I guess everything has an exception. O-Oh this is unheard of, a Divine Spirit Servant. Furthermore, one of ‘the’ ancient Greek gods! She is standing before you. Even so, there’s no way she can remain ‘as a god.’ I mean, it’s the same for Heroic Spirits. Her power must’ve been downsized. Gods no longer have ‘Authority’ on this land. If that’s the case…” (Dr. Roman)_

_“Aren’t you the enlightened one, Mage. That’s right, you are not mistaken there. However… There’s one thing you should remember, pure on,” as Stheno fluttered her eyes to Dr. Roman._

_“W-What is it?_ _To think a goddess would personally instruct me.” (Dr. Roman)_

_Stheno came closer to the screen as she whispered, “Oh, what a wonderful voice. It has a nice sound to it. I would love to see your face but… Such a shame. You’re in a place where even my ‘eyes’ can’t reach. If you were in my arm’s reach, I’d have done something nice to you in the wink of an eye.” That brings Dr. Roman, shivers down his spine as he goes silent. “Allow me to inform all of you clueless people. Not all gods are powerful. ‘Myself’ and I are quite ‘feeble’ beings.”_

_Mash and Izuku stared at her as she continued to act innocent._

_“Based on the readings you are quite an individual… So does that mean you’re not hostile because your combat abilities are low?” (Dr. Roman)_

_Stheno waved off Dr. Roman’s confusion as she said, “There are goddesses who are never asked to fight. For instance, you over there.” She points to Mash._

_“You mean me?” Mash started when everyone’s eyes were directed to her._

_Stheno slowly asks, “You are one such, no? Your power is not to kill, but to protect.”_

_Mash answer, “...It is.”_

_Stheno’s eyes glint. “Hehe, I do like honest girls. I’d like to pamper you as I do to my ‘little sister’.”Mash and Nero shivered at her words. “Including that adorable child over there“ (pointing to Izuku)._

_Fou climbed on Ritsuka and growled at Stheno, “Fou!”_

_“...Wait. I’m detecting another presence on the beach!” (Dr. Roman)_

_“Oh my.” Stheno gasped as the enemies approached them._

_“How dare they interrupt an emperor and a goddess. Who are they? From the United Empire?” shouted Nero as Mash saw the enemies coming closer to her view. As Mash shook her head as she informed Nero, “...No, they’re just ghosts. But they are closing in.”_

_Ritsuka nodded as she raised her mystic codes, “Let’s drive them off.”_

_“Yes Senpai, commencing interceptive combat!” With that, Mash ran towards the mob of ghosts as she summoned her shield._

_After defeating the ghosts, Nero was pouting as she said, “Anyway! Stop leaving me out of the conversation! I get the gist of what you’re saying. That goddess isn’t our enemy, right?”_

_Mash nodded, “Right. I assume that’s the case.”_

_“Hmm, in that case, isn’t it simple? Ancient Goddess Stheno, come to Rome! The fifth emperor of the Roman Empire, Nero Claudius. I shall accept you as a new god. Let us defeat the United Empire together!” Nero_

_“Well now, how dazzling you are, as much as Apollo. But I’m sorry, Your Majesty. I am not suited for combat. Now that I’ve taken on the form of a Servant, I do have some basic skills and basic functions, but… I don’t possess the power to fight valiantly like my younger sister.” Stheno_

_“What?” Dr. Roman had to say it._

_Stheno’s expression slowly took a twist as she said, “I said I don’t have the power~ You’ll get stabbed in the back if you don’t stop being insensitive.”_

_“...Sorry, I get it. She’s more of the type of goddess who hunts her prey, I guess.” (Dr. Roman)_

_“But, you are a hero who came all the way here. I should reward you. Though back in the day, I would’ve incited Medusa_ _," said Stheno. Her face did not show a good sign and a feeling of awkwardness in the air._

Ritsuka immediately turned around and said, “I heard nothing.” 

_“_ Incited?” Mash, Izuku, and Nero said in unison. (The Innocent Trio)

Stheno changed her topic as Ritsuka and the Chaldea staff were waiting as they silently planned something. “Ahem, hehe. Never mind! I’ll give you a goddess’s blessing. As you walk along the coast, you’ll find an entrance to a cave. In the back… I prepare a treasure. It doesn’t exist in nature, it’s something special. I’ll give it to you because you’re fun. Haha, I don’t usually reward someone like this.” 

Nero smiled at Stheno as she forgot the topic as she said, “Well, a goddess’ blessing… That’s really…” 

“It’s interesting. It could be the Holy Grail.” (Dr. Roman)

Mash glower. “It doesn't match up with Caesar’s information. That said, I think there’s still a chance.” 

Nero dismisses Mash’s concerns. “I don’t care what kind of treasure it is. I try to love everything.” 

“All right then, let’s head for the cave now!” (Dr. Roman)

_“Just a moment since I want to talk to this cute child.” Stheno walks and whispers to Izuku. “I knew that you were different from those_ _but you must be sent by an ally. This is not a game since you were only on_ _~ Hehehe.” Stheno clapped her hands as she brought Izuku back to everyone. “Okay, you can go now~ good luck~!”_

Everyone waved goodbye to Stheno besides Izuku who stared at her, one more time before they headed to the cave. 

When they were inside the cave, Nero was not having it as they went deeper. She was tripping over rifts without a light source to guide the way, “Urg… It’s so dark and clammy…” 

“It’s not exactly comfortable in here, is it? It’s hard to see ahead,” said Mash as Izuku took out a small flashlight to brighten the dull cave. “Ah. Thank you for that, Izuku.”

_Be-ep* Be-ep*_

_“Oh…” (Dr. Roman)_

_“Doctor, is something wrong? Your face… no, I mean your voice sounds funny.” Mash frowned as Dr. Roman’s expression darkened before he said, “I’ve been deceived. Forgive me, multiple magical energy signatures up ahead.”_

_Mash looked at him in confusion. “What?”_

_“They’re not Servants, but a type of monster. Does this mean… that goddess… Set us up? Oh, hahaha…” Dr. Roman’s voice sounds gloomy as monsters appear before them. Nero and Mash took the lead again as they fought on the monsters._

_“What’s going on here? This cave is full of skeletons!” Nero shouted as everyone slowed down to regain their stamina for a moment._

_“Well, let’s hope they’re just skeletons…” ‘Mash, why do I think that you are going to jinx it?’ Izuku ran through his thoughts as he grabbed a sword from the defeated enemies to join them since back in camp, they confiscated the old sword. He joins alongside Mash who looks at him before she focuses on the more monsters started to trickle in. “Multiple signatures with more coming! I think a lot of skeletons are coming…”_

_“Mmm, mmm, mmm! Sword-wielding skeletons aren’t treasured by a long shot!” Nero swatted a skeleton while Izuku kicked one down in the pelvis._

_“Please give me your orders, Master!” As Mash and Ritsuka were being cornered before,_

_“UmU, get them, Izuku!” “Screech!?!*”_

_Nero threw Izuku into the air as he made weird cat noises as he topples the skeletons below. The long battle was difficult as everyone kept being cornered except Izuku who weaseled his way around them but everyone managed to pull it through._

_Nero whined, “Phew, I’m getting a little exhausted… I want to go back and rest…”_

_“But what do you know? Looks like we reached the back of the cave while fighting. I’m getting a unique signature there. This mass of energy_ ~~_\----_ ~~ _No, that’s not possible.” (Dr. Roman)_

_“What is it, Doctor? Could the Holy Grail be here?” Mash asked while Izuku grumbled as he dread when Dr. Roman shook his head before he shouted, “No...no, it’s not the Holy Grail at all! It’s a Phantasmal, not a dragon, but a powerful mystical beast!”_

_The Monster has now appeared, three heads: one was a goat, the second was a lion and the third was a snake acting as a tail. They all look menacing until “It’s so huge! Oh, but that lion has a cute face!” Ristuka has the urge to facepalm._

_“It’s a chimera, a legendary beast of ancient Greece. This is not a product of magecraft, but a true mystical beast! Why would a thing like this be here? Oh, I know why. That goddess. It’s powerful and has considerable toughness, so be careful!” (Dr. Roman)_

_“Roger. Senpai, commencing battle!”_

_“Alright! Izuku and Nero, you two go and defeat the snake before joining us!” Izuku and Nero nodded at Ritsuka’s orders as they went behind the Chimera. However, coincidentally, Nero accidentally lost her footing while Izuku tries to distract and threw his sword at the Chimera’s_

_._

_._

_._

_Butt?_

_Which provoked the Chimera very badly as it shrieks like a cat mixed with a human male voice which is very strange and with that, everything came to an end as Nero finished the last blow to the chimera in half. Though, Nero kept laughing after that incident of the screaming cat-goat-snake man._

_Everyone slowly exited the cave as they went back to the beach where Stheno was. “Haha. Welcome back, did you enjoy your special reward to the fullest?”_

_Nero groans as her answer to the goddess.“I’m tired… so exhausted...”_

_“Yes, I’m sure... Consecutive battles in a closed space will wear you beyond belief…” Mash carried Ritsuka on the way out. Ritsuka is heavily exhausted with the extent of mana to Mash the whole time. “I’m wiped out…”_

_Izuku, on the other hand, was not breaking a sweat since he endured more than that. He frowns at Mash before saying, “This is nothing compared when you guys were on the battlefield?”_

_Mash smiled at Izuku’s question, “Yes, Izuku, we have faced those soldiers with our allies but this time we were on our own and fighting a beast on top of that, it’s somewhat difficult…. Well, except when you gave us an advantage when you distract the beast from overwhelming us while Senpai may have a different energy, at times she can display extraordinary endurance…”_

_Mash was interrupted when “You’re so lame! I could’ve taken on a big cat like that without breaking a sweat!”_

_Two people appeared by Stheno’s side. Both of them were females but they had animal characteristics to their appearances. One of them had horns on the side of her head and a scaly tail as she held a lance in her claws. She looks like a show-off warrior in a dress._

_The other one, on the hand, has fox ears and a tail, her hair was messily tied up in a ponytail as she wore a maid outfit that probably shows her expression of cuteness but her words….“Ahahahaha!” Did not as she continued to laugh constantly._

_Mash thought of the wrong impression as she calls “Master, I’m sensing two enemies. Either lizards, dragons, or maybe idols… At any rate, we’re going to take them out!”_

_Ritsuka seems to agree with her, “Okay, let’s beat them up!”_

_“It’s the right choice. I’m sure they will bring up some absolute nonsense!” Mash firmly believes the truth while Izuku doesn’t know that the lizard girl had already met Ritsuka and Mash before. But the lizard girl took that offense as she retorts back, “What, that reaction again! You ugly, weird deerlet!”_

_Mash blushed very hard as her whole body turned red tomato. “Senpai, a weird person told me I’m weird!” Ritsuka coaxes Mash as she begins to break down while patting Mash’s head, “There, there.”_

_The lizard girl scoffs at everyone. “Hmph, I guess that cave was tough. Well, it can’t be helped with that puppy’s ability.”_

_“...Who the hell are you, appearing all of a sudden and talking nonsense?” Izuku can hear Nero blowing up a blood vessel as she shoots back in defense of Mash and Ritsuka._

_“Who the hell are YOU? Oh, I’m not sensing any magical energy… wait, a human? You?” This Lizard lady has some anger issues as everyone sweatdropped at her words._

_“Not sure why you’re so surprised. You are rude and insensitive. I would have slashed you already if you didn’t look so cute. I’m Nero Claudius, the emperor of this era. Um, why are you looking at me like that?”_

_When Elisabeth hears Nero’s words, she scoffs, “Are you kidding me? The real Nero?!”_

_Ritsuka, Mash, and Dr. Roman remained silent when Izuku silently pondered as Nero shouted, “What do you mean by ‘real’?”_

_“This is worse than France! I’m even more confused about what’s going on!” (Dr. Roman)_

_Stheno flicks away Dr. Roman’s questions as she explains, “Anyway when I materialized in this world. I dragged these two with me. I didn’t feel I'd be able to complete Heroes’ Cave on my own. So I had these two serve as my testers for the cave, that’s all I think?”_

_Izuku looked unimpressed while the lizard lady thought otherwise as she said, “Hmph, it was a boring dungeon. Oh but a live show in an underground cave is a new concept, right?”_

_Stheno ignored the Lizard lady as she asked, “So you know Elisabeth. What about this one?”_

_Mash shook her head.“Uh no… we’ve never met. Although, I know she’s a Servant_ _”_

_“Ahahahaha! All right, let’s introduce ourselves! I am Tamamo Cat, one of the Tamamo Nine! I tag ‘woof’ at the end of my sentences. My hobby is cafe management. My favorite food is carrots. Hmmm. that’s pretty inconsistent even for me. Woof woof.” Tamamo Cat kept walking around with an omelet and a dish._

_“She talked!”_

_“She did that on purpose, too. Woof!” said an envious Mash as she explained to Nero who was surprised by Tamamo Cat’s talking. Izuku didn’t get why Nero should be surprised as he knew this was normal for seeing people having animal characteristics except he didn’t know this wasn’t normal back in time._

_“...Neutral, huh? I’m glad she’s not a hostile Servant. Or maybe I should say I’m glad she’s not our ally?” (Dr. Roman)_

_“I was laughing because it was fun. I’m a laughing drunk.” Tamamo Cat waves a bottle while Ritsuka covers Izuku’s eyes as she accidentally shows off her… Um, underwear?_

_“Oh, s-sure.” Mash already has been tainted by the scene._

_“I’m Tamamo Cat, one of the Tamamo Cat Nine! Can I speak in cat language?“ asked Tamamo Cat._

_“What?” Mash is getting confused while Nero is curious.“What’s the Tamamo Nine?”_

_“No? How about dog language? Tamamo Cat kept dodging Nero’s questions that Izuku narrowed his eyes at Tamamo Cat is sweating cold as she was watched by a child who has a killer look._

_Stheno seemed to be pleased about the scene unfolding in front of her as she giggled, “Hehe! Your reaction was better than I thought. It requires techniques to interact with her. Thank you Tamamo Cat. but…” Her expression grew dark as she asks, “why weren’t you in the treasure chest? You were supposed to be the last trick. After they dealt with the chimera, you should’ve come out.”_

_Tamamo Cat sweating intensively.“Now I’ll get my carrots as the reward!”_

_Everyone watched as Tamamo Cat barf up a wooden plank out of her mouth which Stheno understood, “Did you eat the chest? Oh my… Okay. I understand.”_

_Everyone sweat drops while Nero somewhat grasps the mood, “H-Hmm. Their conversation seems to be working out… she’s a goddess after all. She doesn’t even flinch at that oddball.”_

_“Oh, well. Though this island has been somewhat fun, I guess we came here for nothing.” (Dr. Roman)_

_“You sound like it’s not your problem…” Ritsuka pouted at Dr. Roman who was turning pink at the moment as he smiled at her. “Ahahahaha! It happens! Don’t look so depressed, Ritsuka. Why don’t we return to Rome for now_ _But it looks like there’s a Servant over there!”_

_._

_._

_._

_Izuku looked at Elisabeth, Tamamo Cat, and Stheno while no one got the message as Mash asked, “Doc?”_

_“Sorry, that didn’t come out right! There’s another Servant beside you guys, it’s coming from the sea!” (Dr. Roman)_

_A man with purple hair wearing golden armor, the berserker who believed to be loved by the moon, Caligula as he screamed, “_ **_My!_ ** _My! My actions are, Fate! Sacrifice your life! Sacrifice your flesh!”_

_“Uncle?”_

_“What? Who? Nero’s uncle?” asked Elisabeth_

_“He seems to be pretty ‘tangled up’. That’s how one should deal with Servants. I suppose._ _That’s just bad taste.” Stheno frowned as the sight of the berserker ogled at the ladies._

_“Beautiful… you’re beautiful…” Caligula’s words ran down everyone’s spines as Elisabeth wrapped her arms around herself._

_“You popped out of nowhere and now you’re hitting on girls? W-What’s with you, I know I am an attractive idol and all. But acting like a lowly beast is the worst! What kind of royalty are you?”_

_“Beautiful… Beautiful! You are beautiful! I want to take it, lust over it, and tear it apart. Your purity, your divine beauty, everything! I want to trample all over you with my entire body! I, love, you, my beloved sister’s child_ ** _Nerooooo!!_ ** _”_

_Everyone watched Nero as she declared, “... That’s right. You are a beast. You are no longer my uncle! My uncle is dead. I still can’t stop thinking about his regrettable death. But still, if you appear before me after being lost in death...Then I shall sing a requiem for you. Know it’s my duty as your niece, and as a proper emperor!”_

_“Senpai, this is going to be a Servant battle. Your orders!”_

_“Got it! Izuku stay back! This is going to be dangerous!” Everyone got into position. Stheno and Izuku were guarded by Tamamo Cat and Elisabeth on defense while Nero, Mash, and Ritsuka fought against Caligula who punched through Mash’s defense while flicking away Nero’s attempts._

_Caligula’s attacks were mainly concentrated on Nero. He kept punching and kicking at Nero that Izuku got irritated as he narrowly dodged a wild punch Caligula threw at randomly as the battle took longer. Mash and Nero are tired now so they aren't able to keep up in defense against Caligula. Izuku made up his mind while running to Mash. “Mash-chan, aim your shield in a curve behind the old man.” “What, Izuku. Why?!” “Please, trust me on this.”_

_Mash resigned as she did as she was told. Caligula had lowered his guard down as Mash ambushed him, giving Nero to attack as they struck many weak points that they managed to defeat Caligula._

_Caligula fell to his knees, “Nero...Nero… My… Beautiful niece… You… are… very… beautiful… More so than… the goddess… of the moon...More than… the radiance of… the Holy Grail…” said his last words before turning into gold ashes._

_“Uncle… I’ve defeated the enemy commander, Caligula. I’ve slaughtered yet another pretender to the throne! What a splendid job. Thank you, Mash, Ritsuka, and Izuku.”_

_Ritsuka frowns at Nero’s fragile state as she asks, “Are you alright?”_

_Nero shook her head as she assured Ritsuka, “You are kind, Ritsuka. But no need to worry. I am the emperor of Rome after all. Anyways, you guys have saved me so many times. I can assure you that the reward for the defeat of the United Empire shall be grand. I won’t send a monster and say, ‘here, it’s your reward’.”_

_Stheno feigns innocence as she licks her lips, “Are you talking to me? You are not a Servant, but a mere human? The queen of this era seems to be brave. You might be a proper hero. Oh, how I wish you were a man.”_

_“No, I am not a queen or a hero. Listen well, I am_ _The fifth emperor of Rome!”_

_“Yes, of course, that’s what I shall call you. The fifth emperor of the Rome Empire. As a special gift, I’ll give you a real goddess’ blessing. This time it won’t be a monster. It is also my thanks, for taking out a Servant who was not a hero. Your enemy, this so-called United Empire, and the gathering ground for their ‘emperors’_ _The United Empire capital. I shall tell you its exact location.”_

_Nero.exe. Stop working while Dr. Roman took the alternate opportunity to say, “This is an unexpected reward. Good thing we got into the cave, eh everyone?”_

_Ritsuka stared at him, “Dr. Roman didn’t do anything.”_

_“... Y-Yes. T-That’s right. Sorry.” (Dr. Roman)_

_Izuku, Elisabeth, and Tamamo Cat kept quiet throughout the conversation before they proceed the march back to Rome._ _Izuku with weary eyes looks out at the sun setting as the day has ended as night has come to cease._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview:  
> "Ritsuka was relieved. “I am fine. We should prioritize Izuku rather than me.”
> 
> “Shouldn’t you concern yourself first before others? I am fine though, rather I can handle long journeys like this.” 
> 
> “I am shocked. Those aren’t words a child should say?” Izuku was confused. Ritsuka sighed, “Izuku, I mean that children shouldn’t have to say those words.  
> Title translation:   
> Theá= goddess in Greece   
> Kitsune= fox in Japanese   
> Sárkány= dragon in Hungarian


	5. Haitius update

I am sorry for those who are waiting for an update chapter but I have writer block right now from my first semester of college so it has been a hard time for me but I will catch up to post in next year. So sit tight.

Also I draw some sketches along the way


End file.
